


i'll apologize to you, my love, for i have caused you harm (leave me here in the coming storm)

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Series: love on the fringes, interwoven (so it shall be, and so it shall remain) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, an add-on if you will, and he's sad, he's drunk yall, in an emotional way, not really a deleted scene but a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer was sat in his bed on the way to being very,verydrunk. He had locked the elevator, and was pouting at the wall opposite him, chugging bottle after bottle of very high end whiskey. He’d set the mood with some very sad music interspersed with songs that he had attached to Chloe Decker. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his photo album (the one he’d been given for Father’s Day) out of his nightstand and ran his hand over the cover. This was the most important thing he’d ever been given and he wanted it as close as he could get it.





	i'll apologize to you, my love, for i have caused you harm (leave me here in the coming storm)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little guy in this 'verse; it hit me and wouldn't leave me be! once again if there's anything you guys want to see from this 'verse just let me know in the comments!

Lucifer was sat in his bed on the way to being very, _very_ drunk. He had locked the elevator, and was pouting at the wall opposite him, chugging bottle after bottle of very high end whiskey. He’d set the mood with some very sad music interspersed with songs that he had attached to Chloe Decker. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his photo album (the one he’d been given for Father’s Day) out of his nightstand and ran his hand over the cover. This was the most important thing he’d ever been given and he wanted it as close as he could get it. 

He’d royally fucked up. They’d had a fight, Chloe and him… They’d had a fight, and he knew, _he knew_ that she was done with him. He’d never see her or his dearest heart ever again and the thought brought tears to his eyes but he didn’t dare let them fall. He didn’t deserve her, deserve them and he’d known that… it was only a matter of time before he messed it up (and he had… he really had and now… he was so very heartbroken because he was so very stupid…).

He flipped the book open let a few tears fall. That first picture was always his favorite and he’d never see her ever again and he was… it was all his fault. He flipped the page and whimpered a little. It was one that Ella had taken of the three of them at the precinct. They were all smiling at the camera and we’re huddled closely together. Like a little family. He’d lost his family all because he’d… he’d started a fight…

He was broke out of his thoughts by something ringing. A phone. His phone. He picked it up. Chloe’s name flashed across the screen and he rushed to answer it; even if she was going to yell at him, he wanted to hear her voice again.

“Hello?” he asked, his voice much smaller than he’d meant for it to be. 

“Hey, Lucifer,” Chloe said, surprisingly not at all angry. “I just… I wanted to say that I’m sorry… I overreacted… I’m sorry, babe. I love you… I didn’t get to say it before you left…”

“My dear’st darling, never ever apologize to me,” he told her after he’d gotten his breath back (she loved him, _she loved him_ !). “I’m the one that should be sorry.”

“No, Lucifer, when we have a fight its good for both people to apologize,” she told him. “It was both of our fault, okay? We both reacted the wrong way, so we both apologize.”

He hummed in the back of his throat and sighed. “Well, I am sorry,” he whispered, surprisingly tearful. “It was all my fault, and I… I love you so much, and you’re so perfect, and I’m sorry, darling, for…” He trialed off suddenly unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

“Lucifer, are you drunk?” she asked.

“Of course, I am, very, very much so” he sighed. “I… Well, I thought you didn’t love me anymore after our disagreement… So, I was drinking and looking at my Father’s Day present and… And I thought I was never going to see either of you ever again…” he managed his voice tight and raw and loose like it was whenever he was drunk and upset, which was almost never.

There was a pause over the line and he tried not to panic (he was sure that he’d really cocked it up this time, he was _positive_ that she was going to leave him for being pathetic (she wasn’t, she just… she loved him and he was so, so precious to her, but sometimes he was the biggest, dumbest man she’d ever met)). “Lucifer, babe, I still love you, and I will always love you, no matter what, okay?” she told him soft and gentle like she meant it.

“Okay,” he choked out, and then, embarrassingly, he sniffled loudly. 

“Are you tired?” she asked. 

He nodded, “And really, _really_ drunk…”

Chloe chuckled and his lips quirked upward the tiniest bit, “How about you lie down, babe, try to sleep?”

“Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?” he asked, and that was how he knew he was drunk. “I miss you…”

She paused again but he heard her sniffle or gasp (it was a sniffle, and she had tears in her eyes because he was just the most adorable, sad drunk ever), “Of course I will, Luce. Of course I will…”

“Hmm, I don’t usually like nicknames, but it’s okay if you do that one,” he said with a yawn. “But only you…”

She laughed at him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed, he just… he loved her more than he’d ever loved anyone, and he told her so. And he was going to say so much more but she hushed him and called him ‘babe’ (which made him shiver, as usual) and told him he was loved and that he always would be and then, then, after soothing his soul, word by word, he fell into sleep. 

He woke the next morning feeling at peace. He was loved, the Detective had told him so… So he got ready and met his love at the precinct. She smiled when she saw him, soft and gentle and his. He went to her and even though she had told him to limit the public displays at work, he kissed her tender and slow… She loved him, she always would, she’d said and he knew the truth when he heard it.


End file.
